Hoxton
Hoxton is a playable character. In PAYDAY: The Heist, he is a 30-year-old from Sheffield, South Yorkshire, UK. He has at least two brothers, possibly more. He wears a pink and white Clown mask, and is voiced by Pete Gold. In PAYDAY 2, Dallas' younger brother, a 31-year-old American portrayed by Derek Ray, has taken up the mantle of Hoxton, as seen here. In the Dentist's trailer, a heist involving breaking the old Hoxton out of prison is mentioned, as well as revealing his name to be Jim Hoxworth. According to Bain, he has just recently acquired and decrypted several classified FBI files regarding the background and criminal history of Dallas along with Wolf, Chains and Hoxton. They will be released to the public as soon as the PAYDAY 2 Community group reaches the member milestone, shedding some light on the crew's identities for the first time. As of August 30th 2014, the milestone have been achieved and the files are being put together for an upcoming release. http://www.overkillsoftware.com/crimefest/ Background ''PAYDAY: The Heist Hoxton has fought with his brothers, bullies, rival football (soccer) supporters, and opponents in unlicensed boxing matches. He has never been able to hold a job for long, as he believes jobs should come few and far between and pay greatly. Hoxton swindled many people as his debt grew, which made many angry with him. He would intimidate people to keep loan sharks away and would often work for them to pay off his debt. He was eventually caught with his gang in Hoxton, London, which gave him his nickname. His first felony was a liquor store robbery at age 19. PAYDAY 2 Hoxton could never hold a job even if his life would depend on it. His life style turned him to a life of cons and burglary. His debts grew, as did his collection of enemies from years of swindlery. He needed to gather larger and larger sums of money to keep the loan sharks at bay. He commited his first major felony at the age of 24 and the stakes have only increased since. "Old" Hoxton in Payday 2 At an unknown time between the setting of the first and second game, the original Hoxton was arrested by the Federal Bureau of Investigation and incarcerated at the same high security prison and the same cell block as their previous driver, Matt (see Heat Street for info), whom he regularly beats up, which he sees as "karma" for double-crossing them. By PAYDAY 2, Hoxton has heard about the new heister who has taken up his mantle, and expressed his displeasure about being "replaced". http://overkillsoundtracks.bandcamp.com/track/intro His lawyer explained that it is impossible to bail him out of prison, due to the amount of overwhelming evidence against him obtained from the previous heists in the previous game, along with his continued attacks on Matt Roscoe in prison. Coming to the realization that the only way to get out of prison is to be broken out, Hoxton decided the best course of action was to contact Bain for assistance. In the Election Day notes, the heist was supposed to be done as part of the plan to break him out by getting The Elephant to transfer Hoxton into a lower security prison. In the Dentist trailer of Update #29.2, a plan to break him out of prison was revealed, along with his possible name of Jim Hoxworth. According to the dentist in the trailer, Hoxton was probably left behind in a job gone sour which led to his arrest. Overkill has announced their intention to re-introduce old Hoxton into the game on an announcement page. If the official PAYDAY 2 Community group on Steam gets the required number of members by October 18th, the breakout heist ( members) and old Hoxton as a playable character ( members) will be released as free DLCs for members of the Community. So far, the milestone has been achieved but the release date is still currently unknown. Evidence within the game's internal files suggests that the release of Old Hoxton as a playable character will be accompanied by the release of a new skill tree. In Almir Listo ALS Ice Bucket Challenge here, one can be see a 5th person wearing a slightly modified Hoxton mask. As per current speculations, that person is most likely old Hoxton. On September 18 2014, a trailer for the Hoxton Breakout was added to the game. Replacing The Dentist trailer in the process of the following update. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9wkOknq6R0U Trivia General *Hoxton wears a dark-blue suit during heists, regardless of armor. *Both Hoxtons have the highest number of objective-related quotes compared to the other heisters, the most notable example is the Drill. Most others only have one to two lines that they use from time to time, while Hoxton in ''PAYDAY 2 has roughly 6-7 different lines for the Drill alone. *In either PAYDAY, the heister under the Hoxton mantle is always the youngest one. *During development, the following nicknames were scrapped: Knuckles, Haggis, Hackney, and Chips.http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showpost.php?p=30863329&postcount=1 *Each character was originally named by nationality, and Hoxton appears as "American" in the game files, despite having a British dialect. PAYDAY: The Heist *His voice actor in the first game, Pete Gold, is from Sheffield, Great Britain. *His original face was modeled after Richard Bloom, a musician and game developer at Overkill Software. *He sometimes refers to Wolf as "Wolfy" or "Wolfman" and Chains as "Chainsey". *Hoxton's voice actor, Pete Gold, is the only voice actor who voices a single character. http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showpost.php?p=30886186&postcount=35 *Hoxton was originally to have a Cockney dialect, but was instead given a Sheffield dialect because Overkill believed Pete Gold, who is from Sheffield, was the best voice actor they could find. However, it made it difficult for the developers to justify the character's nickname because "Hoxton" is an area in Greater London, so Overkill decided that Hoxton got his name because he was arrested for the first time in Hoxton. http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showpost.php?p=30863329&postcount=1 *Hoxton is depicted as the "Sharpshooter" in PAYDAY: The Heist. *His 'Secret' mask is painted purple and has a known French symbol on it called "fleur de lys". PAYDAY 2 *Hoxton in PAYDAY 2 speaks with a distinct Chicago-accent, possibly indicating that he grew up there. *The Hoxton mask bears the "Happy Clown" pattern, which drops in PAYDAY 2 as a Card reward. *In PAYDAY 2, Hoxton is voiced by and modeled after Derek Ray, who also plays him in the Web Series. The PAYDAY 2 Hoxton is not the original heister, but rather a new one who took up the Hoxton alias after the original one was arrested by the law. The "new" Hoxton is also the younger brother of Dallas, as seen here. *Hoxton is depicted as the "Ghost" in PAYDAY 2. *If Hoxton attempts to revive a player as an AI-controlled character, he will sometimes comment: "I think I saw you in the Walking Dead", referencing the popular TV series. *According to Bain, Hoxton takes heisting very seriously; he prefers to drink root beer to keep his focus sharp and can say when three minutes has passed on the second without looking at his watch. *Following a series of hints throughout the game, Christmas soundtrack, and the Dentist trailer, it was revealed as part of Crimefest that upon the achievement of one-million one-hundred-thousand heisters, there would be an Old Hoxton breakout. Upon one-million two-hundred-thousand he would be made a playable character. In early August of 2014 both goals were achieved. * The Dentist trailer marks the first time Hoxton's name, or any name of the playable heisters, have been revealed so far. Of course, it might very well be an alias, just as the name Nathan Steele was used by Dallas on various occasions. The name given to him in the video is Jim Hoxworth. The alias theory is further supported by the way Hoxton's lawyer refers to him as mister "Bo-" before Hoxton cuts him off in the intro to the Payday Christmas soundtrack. References Video Merry PAYDAY Christmas Soundtrack Hoxton's Dialogue Payday 2 - Hoxton Pager Responses|Hoxton's pager Responses. Old Hoxton Soundboard - All Quotes|Old Hoxton All Quotes. Masks Clowns Hoxton.png|Clown Beeef Hoxton.png|Beeef Alienware Hoxton.png|Alienware Presidential Hoxton.png|Presidential Golden Hoxton.png|Golden Infected Hoxton.png|Infected Troll Hoxton.png|Troll Soundtrack Hoxton.png|Soundtrack Halloween Hoxton.png|Halloween Vyse Hoxton.png|Vyse's Secret Hoxton.png|Secret End of the World Hoxton.png|End of the World Category:Characters Category:Characters (Payday 2)